You're My Husband
by Alp Arslan no Namikaze
Summary: CANNON/Kamu lebih memilih misi dari pada aku?/Sakura-Chan, aku-!/AKU BENCI KAMU!/ Sebagai Jounin ternama, antara janji dengan kekasih, dan titah langsung Daimyou Negara Api. MANA yang akan Naruto pilih?/WARNING INSIDE!-Special for NS DAY!


**_WARNNG: _**_ Short story, bad words and a little humor maybe? GYAHAHAHA! This fanfiction is specially published for NARUSAKU DAY! Opposite pair? HELL YEAH, it's up to you to come and read it!_

.  
.

**_SUMMARY: _**Kamu lebih memilih misi dari pada aku?/Sakura-Chan, aku-!/AKU BENCI KAMU!/ Antara janji dengan Kekasih, dan titah langsung Daimyou Negara Api. MANA yang akan Naruto pilih?/CANNON-Special for NS DAY!

**HAPPY NS DAY AND...**

**...HAPPY READING'TTEBAIYOU! **

**V**

**V**

**V_  
_****DISCLAIMER: **Masashi Kishimoto-1999

**AUTHOR: **Alp Arslan no Namikaze-2012

**.**

.

.

**"YOU'RE MY HUSBAND"**

* * *

Semburat mentari tipis mengintip dari sela-sela tirai, membiaskan kolaborasi kuningnya mentari dengan kain lipat hijau yang memekat di daun jendela. Tirai itu lantas menggelap, namun pula turut memanas. Sakuramenggeliat tatkala panas itu mendarat di iris halus kulitnya. Menyipitkan matanya,lantas menoleh sejenak ke arah jam dinding. Di sisi utara kamar.

Jam 6 pagi, waktu istirahatnya sudah cukup.

Dengan terbatasnya kesadaran Sakura pagi itu, dia terseyum sendiri.

Akhirnya hari ini telah tiba,

_Hari ini kau harus menepati janjimu, Naruto._

**-ALP-**

"_Ha? Mada ninmu desu ka?"_

Naruto menggaruk kepalanya, tak gatal memang. Sebelah tangannya turun dari meja lalu sunyi, membiarkan amplop resmi negara api itu bisu. Tawa yang renyah di antara mereka berdua langsung surut bak kain yang terendam air. Layu.

Suasana ramai pasar malam ini juga lantas lenyap begitu saja. Sendok di gelas es strup seakan turut membeku.

"I-Iya.. begitulah."

Kalimat singkat ini berakhir titik. Sakura menghela nafas, pandangannya sebal ke arah amplop, bergantian dengan paras tampang_ cengengesan_ Si Pemuda Pirang.

"Tapi kan kita sudah janji ak-"

"_Ore mo wakaruttebaiyou!"_ Naruto menginterupsi dengan nada nyaris berbisik, kedua tangannya mengatup langsung di depan muka. Kepalanya menunduk, lalu terangkat lagi guna menatap wajah Sakura, "Tapi_ Baa-Chan_ tidak bisa menolak. Aku _nggak_ bisa _ngapa-ngapain _lagi, Sakura-Chan!"

"Tapi kan kamu baru pulang misi. Kita juga baru ketemuan sekali ini kan? Masa' _Shisou_ langsung _merintah _lagi?"

"Aku sudah protes." Naruto mengeluh, "Tapi aku sendiri _nggak_ tahu kenapa nereka begitu maksa. Padahal udah logis banget itu alasanku, tapi mereka tetap menolak. Baa-Chan _nggak _bisa menarik lagi perintah yang diberikan oleh para Tetua Negara Hi!"

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya, "Kamu ini sayang _nggak sih_ sama aku? Kamu itu sejak lulus Jounin _kerjaannya _misi lagi-misi lagi- MISI- MISI - MISI! Kamu _nggak _ pernah bisa meluangkan sehari penuh sama aku, Naruto!"

Naruto kaget bukan main, spontan dia ingin menyanggah kalimat itu. Oke, siapapun tahu kalau Uzumaki Naruto adalah Jounin terkuat yang paling bisa diandalkan seantaro Hi, dan itu menyebabkannya luar biasa sibuk dengan misi. Naruto tidak menyangkal hal itu. Namun soal _sayang _pada Sakura, Naruto berani bersumpah Demi Leluhur Api, tak ada yang mampu menggantikannya.

Namun rasa kecewa yang reflek memuncak dan ingin segera dimuntahkan itu sirna, tepat tatkala bulir air mata Sakura jatuh menetes. Lidah Naruto kaku, dia tak bisa berkata.

Tangan Sakura merogoh masuk ke dalam _cluthy_ _bag._ Mengambil sesuatu di sana. Tatkala 'sesuatu' itu mencuat dan sampai di atas map, Naruto terkesiap!

"Kalau kamu nggak bisa _ninggalin _misi itu," Sakura melayangkan tangannya memanggil pelayan sebelulm telunjuk lentiknya mengarah tepat di depan brosur. "...Lebih baik_ batalin aja_."

"S-Sakura-Chan, maksudku bukan-"

"-Berapa jadinya?" Sakura memberikan langsung perhatian pada pelayan dengan nota blok di tangannya. Sigap dengan hitungan, Sakura langsug memberikan 2 lembar ratusan Ryo pada sang _waitress_ dan mendorong tangannya mundur.

"Simpan kembaliannya."

Wajah pelayan tadi boleh berbinar karena mendapat tambahan uang mski dengan perasaan kikuk. Naruto lebih parah, suara serak Sakura jelas membuat raut Naruto jadi pucatnya bukan main. Melihat gelagat kekasih merah jambunya yang ingin bangkit dengan segera, Naruto tak tahan untuk menahan lengan Sakura,

"Hei, Sakura-Chan, dengarkan aku dulu." Tukasnya resah. "Aku_ nggak_ pernah berpikiran untuk _nggak _menghabiskan waktu dengan kamu, tapi ini tugas! Ini amanah yang diberikan Konoha padaku, Sakura-Chan. Ini-"

"kalau iya lantas kenapa?" Suara itu serak, mencekik gaib tenggorokan Naruto. Namun sang shinobi pirang tetap bertahan.

"Misi itu wajib, _Sakura._ Apalagi yang memberi instruksi langsung _Pemerintah Negara Api_." Naruto berusaha menegaskan. "Aku hanya memposisikan diriku sebagaimana mestinya, kamu juga kan tahu aku pasti menyempatkan untuk ketemu kamu meski _cuma _lima menit. Sadar jarangnya kita berduaan, toh buktinya aku langsung setuju kan, waktu kamu punya rencana untuk liburan ke villa di perbatasan Iwa berdua? Tapi siapa sangka? Ini semua diluar kemampuan kita, Sakura-Chan. Aku ingin berduaan dengan kamu. _Sangat _ingin."

Naruto diam, suasanya sunyi. Iris biru langit itu menatap penuh harap hijau lembut bidadarinya. Tangan tan yang menggenggam itu turun dari pergelangan halus milik Sakura. Sang bidadari melembut, ketegangannya sirna meskipun ekspresi kecewa itu masih terlihat.

Sakura tahu kalau Naruto juga pastinya merasakan hal yang sama. Naruto tak pernah berbohong. Atau tepatnya, tak pernah _bisa_ berbohong. Sebagai seorang kekasih mestinya Sakura bisa lebih mengerti soal sibuknya _ Kono Yo no Kyūseishu._Namun toh nyatanya, rasa cemburu dan rindu yang membakar hatinya tak bisa terbendung lagi. Nyaris lebih dua minggu lalu dia dan Naruto berencana untuk 'hengkang'dari sibuknya rutinitas Konoha. Saat melaporkan pada Shisou-nya, Tsunade lantas setuju karena tak berpkir ada yang salah dengan permintaan itu. Bukan main bahagianya mereka berdua. Namun baru 2 hari semenjak misi terakhir Naruto...

Amplop berstempelkan Negara Api sampai di apartemennya. Melampirkan perintah resmi dari _Daimyo_ beserta lampiran namanya dan beberapa Jounin guna kepentingan Negara; Mengawal Rahib Guna Menyegel Kembali Iblis Penghuni Penjara Darah"._ Misi level S!_

Dan Otomatis, Sakura amat kecewa. Malam ini dia kira pertemuannya dengan Naruto akan berlangsung dengan membincangkan rencana mereka ke depannya. Namun ternyata sungguh di luar dugaan.

Sakura menghela nafas, urat tegangnya mengendur. Naruto menatapnya dengan penuh rasa bersalah. Naruto sudah cukup dewasa untuk sekedar tahu mana yang pantas diucapkan. Dan dia kira, argumennya barusan sudah lebih dari cukup.

_Sepertinya dia bisa mengerti. Yokatta..._

"Kamu lebih memilih misi dari pada aku?"

Naruto tersentak, otaknya cepat mencerna.

Kalimat itu bak berita kematian. Naruto cepat mengelak,

"Sakura-Chan, aku-!"

"_Jadi_ kamu lebih _milih_ pergi _lagi_ ke penjara darah dari pada ke villa sama aku?"

"Aku!-"

"-Kamu lebih milih perintah _Shisou_ daripadaku permintaanku?"

"..." Naruto bungkam, mati kutu.

"Kamu _nggak_ pernah cinta aku, Naruto..."

"..."

"..._AKU BENCI KAMU!"_

Dan telak sudah. Naruto membiarkan sosok Sakura lenyap dari hadapannya. Ia boleh kata teriakan Sakura teramat cukup untuk menjadikannya pusat perhatian. Namun lebih dari itu, Naruto luar biasa ketakutan dengan rongga dada yang sesak bukan main.

Naruto menghela nafas panjang, tak mengejar Sakura. _ Tak ada gunanya,_

Tanpa berusaha kabur dari tatapan prihatin orang-orang, Naruto menyelipkan kembali map itu ke dalam rompi jouninnya sebelum mengangkat pinggulnya dari kursi. Helaan nafas menyebalkan itu masih terdengar, namun apa boleh buat.

Pedih di hatinya memang menyayat-nyayat, namun Ia harus mempersiapkan misinya sebentar lagi. Timnya sudah menunggu.

**(ALP)**

"Misi lagi-misi lagi-misi-misi-misi-misi lagi. Sebenarnya apa sih yang bersarang di otak kacangnya itu? Dia sungguh membuatku pusing."

Sepanjang perjalanan, Sakura sibuk mengomel sendirian. Orang-orang tak berani mencibir, toh karena memang Sakura sudah sedemikian masyhur sebagai kunoichi medis terhebat Konoha, _plus _kekasih pahlawan dunia! Sakura memuaskan dirinya sepanjang jalan dengan menggerutu.

Dan tatkala ia sampai di rumahnya, ia melepas sepatunya begitu saja. Langkahnya lunglai masuk.

Tepat di ruang tamu, langkah kakinya berhenti.

Sakura berjalan mendekati sofa bercorak hijau zamrud itu. Tergeletak di bantalan lehernya sepotong kain polyster warna oranye dan coklat beresleuting. Teronggok begitu saja.

Jaket Naruto ada di sana. Sakura meraihnya, dahi lebarnya berkerut.

_Kapan Naruto ke sini?_

Sedetik dua detik, perasaannya mendadak tak enak. Dengan sigap Sakura melompat, menjelajahi isi rumah guna mencoba memastikan firasatnya. Ruang makan, kamar atas, ruang tengah, hingga gudang belakang diceknya benar-benar.

Namun sepi. Sakura mengira akan ada lelucon yang dibuat oleh kekasihnya, namun sekali lagi dia menyelusuri seisi rumah, akhirnya dia memastikan kalau Naruto tak menginjakkan kakinya sama sekali di rumah ini. Sakura juga yakin benar nyaris sebulan ini Naruto belum pernah sekalipun mendatangi rumahnya. Terakhir kali kejadian, sungguh membuat Sakura malu. Lagipula siapa suruh si pemuda pirang kekasihnya itu _sunshin_ ke kamar mandi? _Tepat _ saat dia sedang berendam?

Dan insiden itu berakhir dengan sebuah tinju yang mendarat di wajah Naruto . Cukup untuk membuatnya melayang keluar hingga 30 meter.

Ah, Sakura menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya cepat. Persetan dengan akhir mengenaskan itu, iris pupilnya yang biasanya hijau bersinar melembut dalam tatkala menatap kain tebal yang digenggamnya. Tanpa sadar Sakura tersenyum sendiri.

Dan kejadian selanjutnya dapat kita tebak. Sakura mendekatkan Jaket itu ke wajahnya, wajahnya semburat merah dan dadanya spontan berdegup kencang luar biasa. Bagaimanapun Sakura kesal pada Naruto malam ini, namun Naruto tetaplah _Naruto._ Sakura tak pernah merasa mampu lari dari kurungan cintanya, gadis emerald ini sudah terperangkap terlalu jauh. Sangat jauh.

Maka tatkala Sakura menghirup aroma lelaki yang dikasihinya ini, adrenalinnya berpacu. Sialan, Naruto telah terlampau membuatnya tergila-gila.

Dan tatkala mengingat kejadian barusan, hati Sakura lantas terenyuh. Entah dari mana rasa bersalah serasa mulai memburunya, mengingat makian yang terlontar begitu saja dari mulutnya sekian menit yang lalu semakin meninggalkan kesan yang tak enak di hati.

"_AKU BENCI KAMU!"_

Terngiang lagi, bibir merona itu terbuka, bergetar. Lalu digigit dengan keras oleh gigi bagian atas. Sakura menahan isak yang mendobrak iris matanya, namun tak ayal pipinya sudah basah oleh tangis.

"_...Daimyo memerintahkanku langsung lewat Baa-Chan untuk memimpin tim pengawal rahib guna memperbaharui segel pengikat iblis di penjara darah, jadi-"_

"_Ha? Mada nimbu desu ka?"_

Sakura menghelap cepat air asin yang mulai menganak sungai di pipinya, melipat rapi jaket kekasihnya itu cepat sebelum memasukkannya ke dalam _cluthy bag. _ Kepalanya berputar, menatap tajam jam dinding bundar di dinding rumahnya.

_ Masih _pukul 22.34, Sakura mantap memutuskan hengkang dari rumahnya.

_Aku harus bertemu Naruto, sebelum dia pergi! HARUS!_

Otaknya sudah buntu. Insting kewanitaannya bermain, meski dengan rasa kesal yang belum juga hilang, namun Sakura bisa mereka-reka bagaimana akan terus dikejar rasa bersalah karena sudah sedemikian kasar pada kekasihnya. Naruto akan pergi untuk waktu yang belum diketahui ujungnya dan itu akan sangat fatal.

Paling tidak, sebelum berangkat misi, Sakura ingin menyaksikan senyum itu _lagi._

Sakura ingin melihat senyum lelaki yang selalu menyelamatkannya itu sekali _ lagi._

Dan dengan penuh harap, Sakura melontarkan kakinya keluar rumah. Tanpa basa-basi lagi sebelum lompatannya sudah melewati 4 blok rumah.

**-ALP-**

Dari balik semak-semak, sepasang kepala muncul. Satu coklat jabrik dan satu abu-abu berponi.

"Hei, hapus ingusmu itu, _kore!"_

"_G-Gomen_, Konohamaru Kun." Udon menghelap ingusnya sekali, "Setelah ini bagaimana? Sepertinya rencana kita berhasil."

"Khikhi... Naruto Nii-Chan harus membayar kita untuk taruhan ini, _kore!"_ Sahut Konohamaru. "Sakura _Nee-Chan_ kelihatan kaget sekali tatkala melihat jaket Naruto _Nii-Chan, kore!"_

Udon masih menatap chunnin yang sepintas mirip Naruto ini dengan pandangan bingung.

"Tunggu apa lagi, Udon? Ayo kita ke rumah Naruto _Nii-Chan, kore!"_

**-ALP-**

Apartemen kumuh dengan atap genteng merah muda itu terkesan sepi. Sakura menurunkan kepalanya yang menengadah, seraya memantapkan hatinya.

_Tok! Tok!_

Ketok sekali, tak ada jawaban.

_Tok! Tok! _"Naruto! "

Kali ini Sakura memanggil nama kekasihnya. Namun ruang di balik pintu sederhana itu seakan membisu. Iseng Sakura menyentuh gagang pintu apartemen.

_CKLEK!_

Dahi Sakura berkerut lagi, _ tidak dikunci?_ _ Apa Naruto belum berangkat?_

"Naruto?" Sakura memanggil lagi, "Aku mas-."

Cahaya terang mendadak muncul dari dalam kamar Naruto, Sakura reflek menyipitkan matanya seraya meningkatkan kewaspadaan. Cahaya menyilaukan ini jelas _bukan_ cahaya lampu...

"_Dare desu?"_

...kamar?

Namun _lampion? _

Sakura keheranan, kuda-kudanya merenggang dan kepalan tangannya melonggar. Cahaya meredup dan dalam temaramnya lampu kamar, Sakura mendapati pemandangan yang membuatnya heran.

"_OKAERINASAI!"_

Dan tawa ramai terdengar, plus riah riuh terompet kertas. Sakura kikuk,

"Shisou? K-Kakashi Sensei? Ino?"

Bahkan _semua_ wajah yang dia kenal ada di sini.

_"Minna?_ Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini? Mana Naruto?"

Ino terkikik,

"Kami? Hanya mempersiapkan pesta pelepasan, _Hitai!"_

_Pelepasan? "_ Maksudmu, pelepasan untuk misi Naruto at-?"

"_Yo,"_

Suara singkat dari bibir pintu membuat Sakura bergetar, lidahnya kelu hingga tak jadi bertanya lagi pada Ino.

"_... 'Kimi' ga ore no ninmu'ttebaiyou!"_

Sakura berbalik, dia terperangah. Tak asing lagi dengan intonasi gagah ini, Sakura reflek melompat. Tak sampai setengah detik untuk memastikan siapa sosok berambut pirang dengan jubah sennin bercorak merah.

"_Naruto!"_

Pelukan hangat berlangsung begitu saja. Naruto bingung dikata, namun kikuknya hilang begitu saja tatkala sebutir air mata terpercik di atas jubahnya.

Sakura mencengekeram bagian depan jubah itu kasar, namun manja. Suara tawa meredup, dan iris safir Sang Sennin yang barusan memberikan suasana ramah turut sayu begitu saja.

Tetesan lagi, Sakura mendesah.

"Aku... maafkan aku! A-Aku _nggak_ bermaksud-!"

"-Nggak ada kesalahan yang kamu perbuat, Sakura-Chan. Aku yang memang terlalu sibuk dengan misi sampai jarang ketemu kamu."

Sakura sesenggukan, lalu menggeleng, "Tapi aku kejam _banget,_ aku sudah _ngatain_ kamu-"

"_-Kimi wa ore ni daikirai janai, Sakura-Chan."_

Dan kalimat itu membuat Sakura terperangah, Tangan kekar itu menjauhkan wajah Sakura yang sembab dari dadanya. Jemari Naruto bergerak, menghilangkan sisa air mata yang meninggalkan jejak sebelum sang bidadari merah jambu akhirnya mendongakkan kepalanya,

"_... Daga daisuki da!"_

Naruto tertawa tipis tanpa dosa, lalu cepat menarik sesuatu dari dalam sakunya. Sakura masih sibuk menangis saat iris hijau basah itu menangkap merah beludru di sana.

"_Marry me, Sakura-Chan!"_

Kalimat itu singkat dan pasti. Sakura terhenyak, pupil emerald basah itu melebar melihat safir cintanya yang semakin menghangat. Sakura mungkin tak salah karena mendongak, namun perilakunya butuh konsekuensi. Biru safir itu baru menghipnotisnya sedetik saat Naruto sudah mendaratkan bibirnya di atas milik Sakura. Tak berniat kabur, Sakura membalas lumatan itu dengan kecupan lagi.

Sakura menarik sedetik bibirnya dari milik Naruto.

"_I-I do... Naruto-Kun!"_

Praktis, seisi kamar apartemen melongo. Tsunade menepuk jidatnya sendiri, Shizune kikuk, Ino berkacak pinggang.

"_Mendokusai_, kenapa malah begini jadinya?"

"Tutup mulutmu atau _kau_ akan kugoreng, Tuan pemalas!"

Shikamaru acuh, Ino baru akan mendamprat kesal Shikamaru saat intonasi kejam terdengar memekakkan telinga.

"-Jadi kau BOHONG soal misi itu?"

_Pedas_, Ino tak jadi memarahi si Jounin kuncir. Mata birunya menatap aura seram dari Sakura, dan satu lagi. Ekspresi gugup dari Naruto.

_Hei? Lamarannya sudah selesai?_

"E-Eh itu, aku-"

"Kau sengaja membuat aku marah? Membuatnya seakan kejutan yang bisa untuk melucu? HA?"

"A-Aku-!"

Tangan Sakura mengepal, Naruto gagap.

"Itu sama sekali _tidak_ lucu, _Naruto no Baka!_"

Naruto sibuk menelan ludah sekali tatkala tangan kanan Sakura mengambil ancang ke belakang._ Celaka, rencana ini seperti kata Konohamaru akan benar-benar menjadi mimpi buruk._

" _DASAR MENYEBALKAN! ERO! BAKA! HENTAI! SHANNAROOOO!"_

_**BRUAAAAGH!**_

**-ALP-**

Mengingat kejadian sehari sebelum ini, membuat Sakura tersenyum sendiri. Dia menarik tubuhnya dari ranjang, mendekati tirai sebelum membukanya lebar-lebar. Cahaya mentari yang tadi hanya mengintip, kini mendobrak masuk. Sakura mendorong daun jendela, mengizinkan pula angin pagi beserta aromanya yang sejuk merasuki kamar.

Dan seperti dugaannya, Lelaki yang tengah tidur di ranjangnya masih pulas. Rambut pirangnya terkekuk kulai diantara tiga raut kumis. Naruto sibuk mendengkur tipis, tak menghiraukan hangat mentari pagi yang membelai wajahnya.

Sakura tak mau jengah, namun hari sudah pagi. Mereka berniat untuk pergi ke air terjun hari ini dan Sakura tak mau ketinggalan waktu untuk menikmati hari pertama liburan ini. Ia berjalan kembali ke ranjang, menarik selimut dari badan Naruto lalu menggoyang-goyangkan badannya.

"Naruto! Hei! Bangun!"

Tak ada respon, shinobi pirang jabrik ini mulai membuat Sakura kesal. Sakura berkacak pinggang, lalu mendorong jauh badan Naruto lagi.

"Hh! Ayo BANG-_ KYAAA_!"

Sekali hentakan, kondisi malah berbalik. Sakura yang berniat membangunkan Naruto malah _ditarik _kembali ke atas kasur. Takut akan membentur sisi ranjang, Sakura reflek menutup matanya.

2 detik berlalu dan ternyata hidungnya mencium kembali aroma yang mendebarkan. Sakura terkejut dan spontan membuka matanya.

"N-Naruto, lepaskan aku-Hei!"

Naruto berpura-pura tak dengar, bagaimana tidak. Dengan posisi menempel seperti ini kalimat Sakura berlawanan jauh dengan detak yang sampai di dadanya. Naruto mengeratkan badannya dengan tangan mencengkeram lengan Sakura,

"Heh, aku masih ngantuk Sakura-Chan. Kita tidur sebentar lagi ya...?"

Sakura _blushing_, rambut pirang itu telah sampai di dahinya, menyisiri dahinya pelan tanpa sengaja hingga memaksa dua warna rambut itu terselip satu dan lainnya. Menahan debar di dada, Sakura masih berusaha menarik badannya.

"_Baka!_ Ini bukan waktunya tid-"

"_I Love you.. Sakura-Chan..."_

Gerakan Sakura kaku. Kunoichi merah jambu ini akhirnya sadar kalau cincin yang tersemat di jari manisnya ini tengah digenggam pula oleh Naruto. Renyuh dengan suara lembut menggeletik dan sentuhan hangat di sekian titik badannya, Ketegangan di badan Sakura kian meregang.

Dan benar-benar _sebaliknya ,_ sepasang tangan dengan cincin berlapis emas itu kini malah turut saling menggenggam. Sakura mencari celah di antara jemari besar Naruto, berusaha menyelipkan miliknya di antara milik Naruto.

"_... I love you too... Baka..."_

Naruto tertawa kikik, ternyata dia sudah bangun dari tadi. Meski dengan pose orang ngantuk, namun Sakura tahu kalau Naruto sudah cukup sigap untuk menjatuhkan sepuluh orang dalam keadaan ini. Naruto mengecup ubun-ubun Sakura, menghirup samar aroma _cherry_ di sana.

"_Ore wa baka janai..." _Naruto menarik kecupannya, memancing sakura mendongak menatapnya, _"...I'm your husband, right?"_

Sakura kecut, cemberut guna menyembunyikan rona debar di wajahnya yang halus bak porselen. Bidadari merah jambu menundukan kepalaya di tengah dada Naruto, menghirup aroma yang disukainya ini sebelum berbisik,

"_Yeah, you're my husband."_

**(OWARI)**_  
_

* * *

_**VOCAB'S:**_

**___Ha? Mada ninmu desu ka?: _ **_ He? Masih ada misi?_

**_____Ore mo wakaruttebaiyou!: _**_____ Aku juga tahu itu! ( dengan logat khas Naruto)_

_____ ****__Kono Yo no Kyūseishu: __"Penyelamat Dunia Ini," Julukan yang diberikan oleh Fukasaku kepada Naruto. Pertama kali diperkenalkan saat scene gugurnya Gama Sennin; ________Jiraiya._

**_________Kimi ga ore no ninmu'ttebaiyou!: _**_________" Misiku itu kamu." Mungkin seperti itu artinya._

**_______________Kimi wa ore ni daikirai janai, Sakura-Chan, daga daisuki da!: _**_______________ Kamu tidak membenciku, Sakura-Chan, tapi mencintaiku!_

_______________._

_______________._

_______________._

**_AUTHOR NOTE:_**

_____________**YEAH! ** Dengan kecepatan tinggi mengetik 500 kata perjam (?) *Nggak tahu itu termasuk cepat nggak* Akhirnya saya bisa turut meramaikan NS DAY tahun ini. Selama Langit masih memayungi bumi, ane nggak bakal pindah ke pair lain. Dan hari ini adalah satu dari hari dimana kita bisa menyatukan perasaan kita, sesama NS LOVERS. Hei, percayalah kawan, saya memang fanatik. Namun saya TIDAK gila. Saya tahu mana prioritas yang harus dipilih untuk memposisikan diri kita sebagai seorang penggemar. dan dari itu kawan, ane ** PERCAYA **pada NaruSaku sebagaimana percaya Naruto akan jadi Hokage!_

.  
_Terakhir, mungkin ane cuma mengecek, apakah **Masahiro 'Night' Seiran** dan **Elven Lady**sudah berkunjung ke sini, atau belum? Hahaha... Pokoknya review dari antum berdua ane tunggu! Sebagai member lelaki yang nyatanya NADIRULWUJUD alias nihil ditemukan di Grup Langit Bumi, ane merasa pantes dong mendapatkan perhatian lebih XDD_

_._  
_Dan untuk semua reader, author senior lain dan teman-teman semuanya, karena kita saling bersama belajar, ane sangat sudi untuk meunggu saran, kritik, dan ide membangun dari kalian semua. Dunia fanfiksi Indonesia masih belum seujung kuku belahan sastra dunia. Kita nggak bisa terus duduk menunggu Andrea Hirata lain muncul keluar, Helvy Tiana Rosa kecil, Pipit Senja mungil lahir untuk menjadi generasi baru. kitalah mereka. Kitalah generasi baru itu, dan HANYA kita yang akan menggantikan mereka_

_._

_._  
_Demi itu semua, ane akan selalu menunggu._

_______**Regards,**_

_______****________**Alp**_** Arsla****n**

_______**.**_

_______**.**_

**V**

**V**

**V**


End file.
